The Boy With Blue Hair
by AnGellica A fan
Summary: A story one how Mordecai and Rigby met, and how come they're still friends. Hints of Morby but they're mostly kids. Lots of violence though so It's rated T. Also it's the other half of the Angel in black series.
1. Chapter 1 The running

I'm sorry to all the fans out there who got interested in the story I didn't know how to check my reviews so I lost hope in the story and gave up But I'll fix it. It won't be the same as the first time I wrote it but I'll try my best to recapture the magic.

Please Enjoy.

* * *

Rigby looked out the window of the hospital still in bed after the incident at the park one of many. He was thinking of the past.

* * *

Five year old Rigby stood at the window looking out at another view entirely. The dirty streets were darkening with the dusk that was quickly approaching. There were a few people going about their last bit of business or heading home. He couldn't remember the name he'd had back then something with an R maybe. What he did remember was it was the day everything would change.

"*Azah* get away from the window." Said a woman's voice from behind him. The place were his name would be was just sound like white noise. The boy who would one day be called Rigby turned. The woman who had addressed him was tall and thin with skin the same caramel color as Rigby's, with hair and eyes the same chestnut brown as his. The same black ring around her eyes as Rigby and the same thick lashes. She was holding a bundle with a baby's arm reaches up from it with the same caramel colored skin as Rigby's and the woman's. Rigby turned away from the window closing the curtains.

"Why can't I go outside like everyone else?" Rigby asked.

"You- well- its- you just can't." The woman says desperately.

"Why?" Rigby asks again. This time the woman begins to sob. Large tears leak over the brim of her eyes soaking her thick long lashes. She wept holding the baby. Rigby in surprise he went to the woman's side. "Don't cry," he begged. "I don't need to go outside," he said softly. "There's lots I can do here." The boy looked around the room. It was spartan at best. There was a bed on one side of the room pressed tightly against the wall. There was a dresser between the window and the bed and on the other side of the room was a basket filled with blankets set up like a makeshift crib. "I can -um- um- Tell my brother a story." the boy said desperately. He didn't like to see the woman cry it made him feel so... Helpless. "Don't cry," he begged. When the woman continued to cry he did the only thing he could do. He began to cry too. Sometime while Rigby was crying the woman had stopped.

"Oh, *Azah*," the woman said her voice still sounded sad. Her eyes were still sad when Rigby looked up to meet her gaze. "I don't know why? They just seem to come to you and it isn't safe for you out there." the woman said her voice sounded sadder than anything. "Someday... someday someone will come to keep the monsters away. But until then it is safer if you don't go outside." The woman said softly. "So please stay inside.

"Okay," Rigby answered.

"Now off to bed with you." the woman said. She tucked the two boys in. Then she left the room leaving the two kids to sleep.

Rigby wasn't sure what had woken him, a loud noise or the sound of scuffling. He sat up in bed listening to the deafening silence. He didn't know why but he couldn't stay in bed he got up, dressed himself in his day cloths, picked the baby that would one day be Don out of his makeshift crib and left the room. He didn't know why he'd dressed himself or why he took Don along. But it was be a decision that would save his life.

Rigby made his way down the hall to the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs the woman from was laying on the ground some of her still on the stair above. She was laying in a growing pull or rad liquid, it was staining her dress in several places around ragged holes. Rigby would only learn that it was blood later. Rigby ran down the steps to the woman's side still holding baby Don.

The woman made a choking sound, her eyes had trouble focusing on Rigby at first when she saw him she gave a weak smile. Her skin was deathly pale and the red liquid spilled out of her mouth. Her hand reached up to touch Rigby's face they were wet and sticky from the red liquid. And it would spark a life time for Rigby of hating to be touched. There was something cold in the warm liquid in the palm of her hand.

"Take it..." she choked. Rigby somehow managed to hold his baby brother with one hand while the woman took the other and pressed another cold object into his hand. "Take it..." she choked desperately. "Run..." She gasped and then the hand on Rigby's face fell away as the other grew heavier. She breathed out one last time and her eyes became cold and empty. Rigby thought that the woman had turned into a doll. He would later realize she'd died. Her hand fell out away from her, in her palm was a gold colored locket. Rigby took it. After all it didn't belong to the doll before him it belonged to a woman given to extreme emotions. He put the two objects in his pocket and just looked down at the woman not understanding what had happened.

There was a sound behind Rigby and he turned. There was a man behind him a tall thin man, with graying skin. He was covered in the red stuff that had seeped out of the woman. Rigby didn't know why but he ran instantly, with out hesitation. It was yet another decision that would save his life... one of many.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting

Chapter 2

Rigby held his baby brother in his small arms and ran. He still felt bad about leaving the boy who was wounded. But at least he was in the card board shelter that Rigby had made for him he'd at least be dry in the rain. Right now five year old Rigby needed to get away. He slipped over the wet side walk tripping as he tried to catch his balance he fell catching himself before he could crush his infant brother. He stumbled to all fours well three since one arm still held his brother, but it was too late the guys who'd been chasing him the last block caught up. The tall black haired one grabbed Rigby's hair pulling him to his feet and them off of them.

"Argh!" Rigby whimpered. "Ow stop," he begged as the sixteen year old throw him back to the ground. He landed in a heap barely protacting his brother from the fall. "What did I ever do to you." The boy asked.

"You crossed the wrong street kid," said the black haired teen growled. "And now you gonna suffer."

"Are you stupid," Rigby asked he knew it was stupid the moment it came out.

"What did you say," the tall meaty boy growled he was built like a bull.

"Cool it Sam," the black haired boy said. "Let's by cool. Look kid you got some fancy cloths. You gotta have some cash on you."

"I don't," Rigby said beggingly.

"Then you're folks got cash." Said the black haired boy.

"They're don't," said Rigby said. "Leave us alone."

"Love to but we can't just go away and leave you all alone to face the next guys and protection doesn't come cheap." The black haired boy growled.

"Hey stupids!" shouted a new voice. Two of the boys the ones that weren't the leader were hit in the head with fast moving objects. They stayed on the ground and didn't move. Then there was a blue flash and the black haired boy was knocked back. There between Rigby and a very mad looking gangster was a blue haired boy with a metal pipe. The pipe slammed into the black haired boy's head and he was knocked to the side with such force he slipped across the wet ground and hit the wall. The blue haired boy turned grinning. He had bandages all over his face. He grabbed one of Rigby's hand and then he was pulling him away from this area running at a ridiculous speed. Rigby had trouble keeping hold of Don.

* * *

The boy with blue hair pulled Rigby into an abandoned building. And into the back corner of the apartment. He finally stopped and turned to Rigby. He took off his coat and outstretched it to Rigby and that's when Rigby realized that it was the coat he'd left with an injured boy. He looked up at the boy with blue hair.

"You're okay now?" Rigby asked. The blue haired boy grins wider. "Um... how are you feeling."

"You? feeling?" the blue haired boy questions in a strange accent that suggest he does speak English, at least not well. "Is how?"


	3. Chapter 3 cows

Sora (Soar-ah)= means sky (because Mordecai's hair is blue)

* * *

Chapter 3

The three had been traveling together for three weeks. The boy with blue hair, whom Rigby had named Sora the boy who'd become his best friend Mordecai, was getting better at English though it wasn't Rigby's native tongue he'd taught the boy enough that he could speak to passerby's, his Japanese was perfected and they generally used that, because they found few people would understand them they all spoke English. It also helped Rigby keep the language he'd spoken since birth.

The weather had stayed rainy, the group made there way out of the city into farm lands. The boy with blue hair, now called Sora, was pointing to things demanding their names and colors and whatever else he could get out of his darker skinned companion. Rigby didn't know a lot of the things and the boy he'd named Sora made disappointed noises that weren't quiet human.

"Sora for the last time I don't know the name of that flower and it's purple." Rigby muttered head thrown back.

"But the mountains are purple and it's different than that color." Sora said pointing.

"There are different kinds of purple," Rigby moaned.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH," Sora said pointing to a fence. "What's that?"

"It's a fence," Rigby said.

"But it's different than the fence back at the town," Sora said.

"It most be for a different purpose," Rigby said in exasperation the boy who hadn't been able to talk when he first met him was now smarter than him, it infuriated him.

"What for?" Sora asked.

"I don't know," Rigby growled.

"What's that?" Sora said pointing in the direction of the fence.

"It's a fence," Rigby growled glaring at the blue haired boy.

"But it's moving," Sora shouted. Rigby looked it was moving it looked like a big dog with horns. It was something Rigby had, like everything else, only seen in pictures. "It's a cow?" Rigby said softly in surprise. "It's a cow," Rigby said happy. "It's a cow, a cow, a cow!" He was running up to the fence to get a better look at the cow. It was a pretty brown-red thing. With big brown eyes. Rigby was jumping up and down happily.

"Cow," Sora said walking up behind the darker boy. He was standing on one of the rungs of the fence.

"Yeah," Rigby said. "I only saw them in pictures."

"You like cows," Sora asked.

"They make milk and hamburger." Rigby said. "Wow their so pretty."

* * *

I'm having trouble writing right now.


	4. Chapter 4 The boy with blue hair

I'm not sure if I'm going to finish this story I'm Not sure how to move on and the stories lost in my brain. I might delete it. If you want more or think I should delete it please ask nicely. Sorry if it sucked.

* * *

Rigby sat in the hospital bed he was still glad he know Mordecai. The Boy with blue hair.


End file.
